


Sping Dream

by 裹着月亮入眠 (SleppintheMoon)



Category: Real Person - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 千凯 - Freeform, 红尘 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleppintheMoon/pseuds/%E8%A3%B9%E7%9D%80%E6%9C%88%E4%BA%AE%E5%85%A5%E7%9C%A0
Summary: 暗恋是满腔爱意都憋在喉咙里，吐不出来吞不下去，就这么一直哽在那里，然后慢慢地日益增多。
Relationships: 易烊千玺/王俊凯
Kudos: 7





	Sping Dream

易烊千玺梦见自己从崖边跌落，坠啊坠啊，怎么都掉不到尽头，而四周更是一片漆黑，天地之间只有那风声在呼啸。

骤然间，天地旋转空间扭曲。他又像是被什么东西压着在一张大床上，易烊千玺半拢着眼，目光往上一挑，借着一圈灿烂的光晕，分明看见一个浑身赤裸的少年跨坐在他身上，翘臀还时不时地磨蹭过那滚烫的下体，即使是隔着一层薄薄的布料。尺度真的是太大了。在这等极具冲击力的画面影响下，纯情小处男易烊千玺败得一塌糊涂，他顾不上维持平时所谓的稳重冷静，只觉得头脑晕眩，整个世界都充斥着轰鸣声以及自己心脏咚隆咚隆的跳动声。

“你是害羞了吧。”少年歪着头笑了笑，两颗可爱的尖利的小虎牙就这么露在了外面，语调里多了几分戏谑。

羞赧心被他人戳穿，大概没什么比这更糟糕的事了吧。易烊千玺脸上多少挂着点难堪，他不明白自己为什么会牵扯进有关情欲的这个大漩涡里，还跟一个不知名的少年做着旖旎荒诞的梦。

在他胡思乱想一通时，少年正低伏着腰，臀部高高上抬，形成了一道优美的曲线。而很快，少年柔软的唇瓣热情地贴近着他的嘴角，轻轻浅浅地吻着，撩得人心里有点痒痒的。等易烊千玺意思回笼的时候，气氛都被烘托得恰到好处，突然，指节就像是有自我意识般攀上少年白净的腰身，随即一路往上，勾勒出少年独有的美好，最后充满色情意味地摁压着少年高高耸起的肩胛骨。

他们就恍若一对亲密的恋人在耳鬓厮磨。

“千玺，千玺，千玺……”少年的语调缠绵尾音暧昧，来来回回地喊着他的名字，简直是一蛊催人的毒药，引人下饮。

“千玺，你笑一笑吧？”  
面对着少年突如其来的要求，易烊千玺象征性地扯了下嘴角，嘴角旁顿时陷下去两个小小的凹痕，里面却没有太多的真心。  
“不对。你这样笑的，不够真心，不好看。”  
“应该…”  
说话间，少年的指腹就点在他的梨涡上，然后轻轻地，往上提了几个角度，露出了森白的牙齿。  
“要这样笑，才对。”

恍然间，易烊千玺终于看清了一双熟悉的熠熠生辉的桃花眼在冲着他笑，里面情意缱绻，像是在无声地诉说着爱语。

End.

*虽然没让小烊同学搞到，但是我爽到了（靠）

*这就是传说的标题欺诈，spring dream，结果通篇下来，连个过分刺激的描写都没有（。）


End file.
